User talk:Iamred1
Second Talk Page :::::::::::::::::Archived Talk Pages: ::::::::::::::::::[ 1 | Current ] There! I tried but when I did all I ended up doing was making a new page! Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 07:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Oh noez! Now I have an article called First Comment.... ! Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 07:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Eh eh nothing else i can say Read all of my updated page then read the last words.... Ugg! Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 06:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi all, We'll be upgrading MediaWiki, the software that runs Wikia, to version 1.15.1 very soon. We plan to upgrade most wikis on the morning of Wednesday, August 26th. Click here for more information about this upgrade. We don't anticipate any downtime or major changes, but if you notice anything unusual after the upgrade, please let us know. Thanks, The Wikia Community Team Iamred here u go The RG9 Reward--Rhysg9 13:25, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Fun House Hi, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! Brookelas' Party reminder Hi Iamred1, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas shoutbox No I do not know what a shout box is! Plz tell me -Brookelas Which one? Which Gizmo do you think is fake? -user:Jedi4847 Fake Gizmo I think spyperson3 and 5vader5 Fall Party! Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! And? And What Do You Want, Im Not Good At Spelling? --Merbat Talk to me! 12:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ooopsss Oooopsss Well Im Not Good At Grammar You Know --Merbat Talk to me! 12:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, sorry I have no see your message. I hope you see my message! --DoomAnt 22:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Code Sharkbate won the code! You can click here to find out why! umm Oh well, I'll make a trophy for you. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 06:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes Oh, so that's why he quit! I didn't know either. And yes, he has been very active in fanon Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Erm... If it's about the time, yes, I am in the GMT time zone Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) America ... maybe not Really? I thought you lived in America before. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 11:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) GMT Yes sure! 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) No No thanks, I've got enough already. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 11:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, brother Its your Sister here The Last Pen 07:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) IDK I really dont know.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ummm... Im On Cp With A Penguin Named Ivels, Im On Server Chinook. Well If You Wanna meet Me There Just Go! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Mer Penguin Mer Penguin Is Okay Cause My Sister Made A Penguin Time Ago And She Asked To Me If I Can Get Her The Things That Non Members Can Get, And Thats Why Im Not Using Mer Penguin. Im In The Forest On Server Chinook, And Remeber The Penguin Name Is Ivels. --Merbat Talk to me! 13:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Sister I Have One But Dot Tell Anybody And She Dosent Use Cp To Much, And Now Im Not More n Cp, Oh Sorry But I Gtg Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 14:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) what the code douse. the code makes you accece the bang jan fact files so go here bang jan who rocks 14:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Program Info here Re:Sig Size I was referring to the image he had on his signature. Our policy is 20px and below, but that is a little to harsh (my image is also 20px). I advise that Sk8rbluscat should change his image to a different one, or resize it, otherwise I can delete his signature. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:30, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Well... * It's actually not that small, 50 px is pretty big for a signature, if not ''too big. Mine is 20px, but I'm probably going to make it bigger. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:36, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Sysop :* It's open at the moment, due to my idea of changing the election system. However, if you are asking to be nominated, I am currently working with Ratonbat for his request. You may ask another sysop at the moment, they but they most likely will refuse because we are putting requests on hold. I haven't actually accepted Ratonbat's request because I'm pending an answer when I asked him why we wants these powers. If you could do the same and give me a good reason why you want administrator powers I will consider working with you as well. For the moment though, just do the aforementioned and I will inform you when Ratonbat is done with his reply. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Enough *I think you have enough edits for sysop powers. However, administration isn't just about the number of edits, it's your contributions that count. Also, I need to know why you want these powers, because you may not need them. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:59, September 14, 2009 (UTC) No sections *Also, could you please not add sections on my comments on your talk page and your comments on my talk page and simply bullet point what you want to say in one section, it keeps the place more tidy :) --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 16:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) RE:Sig Copypasta your sig to my talk and I'll tell you what's wrong. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 16:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok Uhh Iamrem You Can Say Me The Things Well, You Dont Have To Shout, And Im Not Good At Sellping, Grammar And All That Things, And We Have To Take This With Calm Ok? --Merbat Talk to me! 21:17, September 17, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party RE: NO! I don't hate you. I defended him, but it doesn't mean I hated you. I said "freakin'" because I was very angry at him. He was very rude to me, so I yelled at him! =D --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 12:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sig You spelt salteroi wrong --Salteroi 07:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Next Next Step... award plz accept this award P.S. Yes could u help me make an award? RE: SWF http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/104.swf - "Lost" music http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/cove.swf - The Cove http://willhostforfood.com/users/ojoc123/newspaper150.swf - 150th newspaper http://willhostforfood.com/users/J/Just_Doodie/Earthquake2008-Just_Doodie-Town.swf - Earthquacke Town http://www.clubpenguin.com/cpip/flash/CPIP_03_4.swf - Old CPIP things http://www.bigpengu.webs.com/forts.swf - Puffle Party Forts http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/dojo.swf - the Dojo http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/dojohide.swf - the Hideout http://img90.imageshack.us/img90/1082/1123dance43ll1.swf - Western Party 2007 Night Club http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/rooms/dojoext.swf - the Dojo Courtyard This is all I have. --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.']] 17:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Capital Letters Cause I Write Faster!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi ,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! Yeah... Yeah, you're right, it should be "volcano.swf" or "dojovolcano.swf". --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 08:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) RE:100 messages Nah. I'm going for longest talk page! --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 20:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Image Request --Forget Talk to me! 15:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Image Request It's kind of a secret... --Forget Talk to me! 15:16, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Bubby :I am TurtleHeimer, a hater of all things Turtle. I am also Bubby00000. Who wants turtle soup? xD - TurtleHeimer 16:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Why I said OMG Look!!! --Forget Talk to me! 16:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: I'm doing fine! Please call me Chris. I have a dull signature can you tell me how to improve it? Christopher12 14:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Yep I don't edit them much any more since I came here. Christopher12 14:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Just this one that I can't remember its name. Christopher12 14:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Questionnaire 2 Favorite Colours - Black and Orange Gender - Male Play Club Penguin - Christheguy2 (I just made him since I lost my other account >_<) 3rd Favorite Colour - Red Time Zone and Country - US (Country), EST (Timezone) Christopher12 14:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Band! Hi Iamred! Did You Remeber The Band I Was Going To Do? Well All Tuesdays At 7:00 (Hours In Argentina) We Will See There Ok? Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Sysop You have enough edits to be a sysop but the promotions is still closed. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi]] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 11:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Band In My Blog I Puted Band! As The Title And The Ones That Wanted To Be Had To Sign On It. --Merbat Talk to me! 21:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Pin!!?? WHERE? You know this new disneph pin that you have found where did you find it??? Thanks Brick60000Read my newsletter!Sensi Rocks! Dont Well Okay Dont Be On It. --Merbat Talk to me! 20:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Iamred1's IP This is my very cool IP address! 16:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Guilty I never called you a liar. I was stating the case that was at hand, now I am sorry, but "Guilty" was words that came to mind in the situation. Christopher12 Sure!!!! that would be AwesomE!! :D ' Icecata2 AKA Jonesle '' Vid oh yea heres a vid i made CP? Oh yea also do you wanna meet on cp? ' Icecata2 AKA Jonesle '' Sure! sure ' Icecata2 AKA Jonesle '' Meet me on cp sometime i might wear this sure! r u comming ? u comming? I am... i am when i wanna be ( i am ) GIF i use PictureScape ' Icecata2 AKA Jonesle '' Meet me on cp sometime i might wear this RE: IDK, it was crap. Maybe you should redirect it,but it made no sense. Just make it a redirect then. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (link=User talk:Zapwirelink=Special:EmailUser/Zapwire) 15:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: Logo I like the one in the middle, the one with the graduation hat. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 18:34, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Beta This is me on my beta ' Icecata2 AKA Jonesle '' '''Meet me on cp sometime i might wear this' Re:Sysop Yes. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 09:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) OK... I'm Chill I was just playing around and now this is my main account I'm going to stay on here forever :) Just don't tell Uberfuzzy --This Way To Sonic Town Talk To Sonic Visit SCPB! 15:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ya.. Well I can explain those. Reason for Freezer57181: Uberfuzzy blocked me for 1 year due to Walrus hacking me. Reason for Icecube57181: I forgot Freezer57181's password I forgot that I changed it! Reason for..Well this one!: I saw "Tawny" and "Knuckles" so I wanted to join in the fun. It's my main one now! --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 15:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) You're Invited! Re: Rollback Oh now i see!--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 14:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello Again Hi IamRed! We met on CP yesterday, wanna meet again? Server Mittens C you there!!!--Metalgearboy I love penguins Do you? If not, you are going to die slow and painfully!!! Roooooaaaaarrrr! 07:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) cool I will be waiting Come back I love pork is on, he will be awesome halloween!!! Come back I love pork is on, he will be awesome halloween!!! Party! Can you come to my party? Info on my page. Pkittycat 13:19, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat Your Award! Here. --Sonic was here! Talk To Sonic! Visit SCPB! 16:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Secret Page! You Found My Secret Page!!! Heres Is The Award!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:27, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wikia Notice Several couples have made their way in the pairing pantheon of history – Ying and Yang, Batman and Robin, Kanye West and Taylor Swift's microphone ... we would like to introduce you to the newest member of that esteemed list – Wikia and MagCloud. MagCloud enables you to simply transform your favorite pages on any Wikia wiki into your own stylized magazine. You can even publish your own subscription based magazines, all with just a couple clicks of a button. Just pick the pages you want to print, and MagCloud will take care of the rest, from printing and mailing to managing your subscriptions. Go on, give ‘er a try love! Vandal I know your not a vandal, you even said you were not in real life! I don't know why people think you are! IF YOU QUIT, I QUIT! Your Sister, The Last Pen 08:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Unused Files It can be found at . Don't delete them, that was part of a compromise I made with Joeyaa upon exporting the Str00del doctrine and articles. You can't delete unused images. :D --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 18:16, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Of Course :You're asking me for permission to use the Unused Files? Of course you can! Use them in any way possible, they're unused! Of course you can use them, go crazy, knock yourself out! You normally don't need permission to do a wiki function as beneficial as that... though, the way things are going, you may need to vote to add an image! :D ::--† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 00:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Unavailable information. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 18:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Your Award Sorry it's late, I got blocked. -- 20:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Welcome To Sonic Island Thanks for joining! Click here to start building your country! -- 18:32, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Which is better? Hey '''Iamred1', SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 13:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Penguin Play Awards Party ! You've Quit! Sad to know. I'm not your friend so JEER!... but nevermind. You're friends'll miss you. You are one of Club Penguin wikis greatest editors. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 05:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Christmas Party Merry Christmas! What you think? How ya doing? Hey, I was wondering if you could nominate me so that I could have sysop powers... I would like to be sysop because I wanna get rid of vandals and just block them when I see them, instead than telling a sysop, it's much easier and simple! The same thing happens with the deletion and protection of pages.I think I'm ready. Please respond me at my talk, Cya!--Ratonbat 09:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Test ... --Iamred1 (TALK|BLOG!| ) 16:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:G-Notice Notice This is a simple test of the Global Notice system. Thank You. Notice Hi, everyone. As you may know, we have recently launched a new skin and banner. We are aware that there are some glitches. Please report any you see here. Thanks. Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. Contest! Hey,Iamred1! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus 02:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! Hi there! Im having a puffle party on CP! Here is the info: More info here: User blog:Squishy89/Squishy's Puffle Party! --Squishy Shop! Talk! 20:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Notice Hi everyone, this is a very important message. Mass advertising on people's talk pages about anything like parties, sub pages, or anything else without given permission by an admin is no longer permitted. You are allowed to leave reminders IF the user has requested a reminder. Breaking this will result in a warning then block. Questions should go to the wiki's IRC support channel. Chinese-new-year-o Gift-o Notice Automatically Sent to all active users on the wiki. Please fix up the trivia sections on articles per Project Trivial. Use This and for pages need trivia cleanup. Also, if you see a fact that needs a source, see this This. Ask an admin for help. Come back on IRC! I wanna talk! --[[User:Will k|'Will k']] [[User talk:Will k|'Saviez-vous que je fais partie française?' ]] 06:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my talk. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 16:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hiya Iamred. What's up? Anyway,could you please come to my Memorial Day Party? The sign up is here,if you decide you would like to come. Gary the Gaget Dude 12:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You wanna go on xat? If so, which xat channel? Ozone101 talk blog 06:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Can you come to this very important party on CP? Since July 2010 is the last month I will be a member on Club Penguin, I would like to celebrate with a special party. The party is on Monday, July 19 from 12:00 pm - 2:00 pm PST. It will be on the server Mukluk at my igloo on the map. There will be fun, games and... SNACKS! We might go and play some mini games like Card-Jitsu or Sled Racing. I will be inviting all my friends and we'll have a GREAT time! Could you please respond if you are coming? This party will be very important to me because it will be my last igloo party and membership party and I wand to get as many people as I can to come. If you can't make it to my party, that is fine. Thanks! Your friend, Pkittycat. --Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 01:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hi, Im Making My Awards, If You Wanna Vote, Then Go Here! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 16:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 10:38, July 27, 2010 (UTC) UN-CP award Because of your awesome contributions to Un Club Penguin Wiki, I am giving you the Un-CP award! Enjoy, you've earned it! My wiki My Lulz My talk 19:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Check Again Check Back For Rory He Told Me On Cp "Im Always In The Same Server And Room" He Might Be Today RE: I am not sure, because I'm not the one who's responsible for the websites. I think you'll have to ask Sea or I-20 about those. It probably won't be these few days, as I see that I-20 is importing the CPW's articles at the moment. --LordMaster96 Talk 13:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: We have to ask you what your IP is, because otherwise we won't know which one to unban. Thanks. --LordMaster96 Talk 18:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi swf need You have swf from 2007?? Can you upload the earthquake 2008 ?? Who? Me or Iamred?? I could upload the earthquake... possiably, but it'll take some time... Red Team Leader: Red Team has sent me here to find you. They say you are their leader. Am I correct? Well, I am the Leader of The Elite Penguin Force. My codename is The Director, but you can call me... The Director. I have a few complaints about the Red Team, but I'll skip to the basic complaint: The Red Team has terrorized the EPF. By joining our enemies, Anti Club Penguin, Elite Robber Force, and Nachos, they have been terrorizing the Anti Club Penguin (ACP) is the worst. We have beeen in battle with ACP for at least 1 year. We wish to stop this battle soon. Much of your team has joined ACP, but we are not sure who they are and why they have joined. By joining the Elite Robber Force (ERF) they have threatened us harshly. ERF is a force of robbers that highjacks the EPF weekly on Tuesdays. They have injured many of my best agents. They also rob the Pizza Parlor and many more popular places around Clubpenguin Island. By joining the Nachos... yeah, they haven't harmed us much in the past year or so. I might as well just skip the whole Nachos thing. It is kind of making me a bit hungry. Some of your team has teamed up with or arch enemy, Herbert P. Bear Esquire. He is our worst enemy out there next to ACP. I have tried to end the battle with him, but since he has gotten allies in the past month, it's no use in even trying to consider the war over. I hope you take the time to understand why this is a big problem to the EPF. If you will, please sit down with your team and have a chat with them. I am proud that you possiably understand what has been going on. Thank-you. The Director Iamred, It's The Director of EPF again. Sorry that I'm bothering you and all, but I was just wondering if I could probally discuss with you a few things. Please reply to this! The Director Elite Penguin Force VS Red Team In a recent interview with Clubpenguin Times, I stated that the Elite Penguin Force has helped the island of Clubpenguin for quite some time. Well, as every agency, we do have enemies. A few of our enemies is, sadly, a coupled of members from The Red Team. I was told not to give out there identity so they cannot be kicked off the team so I will do as told. The annonymous penguins had joined the Anti Clubpenguin Army, ACP for short. ACP has been our enemies since... our friends from... Penguin Secret Agency... um... moving on! In other words, they have been our enemies for a long time. I mean, really long time. By joining ACP, they have threatened EPF. I have been told that more and more of your team is going against us. I am sorry you have failed to realize that your team has gone bad. I'm sorry if I sound pushy or anything, but this is a huge porblem. Please take the time to respond to and read this. I wish to discuss further into this subject, but I am being asked to do another interview. --Director of EPF 23:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC)The Director